


Good Things

by silverwing33



Series: deadpoolverse: silverwing [1]
Category: Marvel, xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Victor with his newborn baby daughter Kit





	Good Things

The world was cruel. So many humans out there hating mutants. So many mutants out there killing their own kind. 

But there in the medical bay of the x mansion, Victor felt so removed from it all. All that mattered to him was his wife asleep on the bed and their newborn baby daughter resting peacefully in his arms. All babies look like they have blue eyes, but not this one. This one had bright and brilliant forest green eyes that shimmered and sparkled in the fluorescent light overhead. Her hair was dark, but he knew it would lighten. Her tiny hands all scrunched up against her body, but still, he could see 10 teeny tiny little kitten-like claws on her fingers. He grinned widely, oh yes...she was most definitely his. 

His sat on the bed and rolled gently down next to his wife Sessa, face to face with their baby in between them on the pillow.   
He could see a smile spreading across her face.   
“I thought you were asleep”, he whispered, amused.   
“I am...and I had a really pretty dream too” she murmured back half asleep still. Her eyelids fluttering open and closed.  
“I think it might have come true…” He said, brushing his fingers gently over the side of her face and into her hair, pushing a few stray tendrils back into her red silky mass.   
She moaned gently, enjoying his touch on her skin. 

“We did good baby” he whispered before gently kissing her forehead and lips.   
“yeah” she breathed, snuggling herself closer to her new family. “yeah we did good.”


End file.
